Alarmed
by Paulina Ann
Summary: "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns? F/21, J/19
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows."

And here I am finally! And while I haven't finished the story yet, I think it is only 1-2 chapters more. It will only be about 7 chapters in length. I know, such a short story for such a long wait. It's been such a long wait that I almost cut and pasted part of the last chapter of Vows in as a intro but I figure you can just pull it up and read over the end of the story. :) I'm hoping that going ahead and posting this will make me finish up those last couple of chapters. :) Hope you enjoy! For any new readers, I do respond to reviews as long as you have PM enabled! :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Joe did not hurry up the steps from the laundry. Not at all. Arthur Gray had left and he had followed out of the room soon after but now that he was on the steps, he realized that he wasn't sure how to explain things to Vanessa. He glanced down to the load of dirty laundry that he was taking back to the apartment and realized that he wouldn't be able to put off an explanation until he thought of one. _But this is Vanessa. I don't keep things from her and she doesn't judge me… _

Joe juggled the key for a moment but then opened the apartment door and entered slowly. He pushed the door closed with his foot, turned the lock and then walked with the basket toward the loveseat and his wife.

Vanessa was still typing on her laptop as she said, "I was starting to won-" Her eyes lifted to see the basket still full of dirty dark clothes on the seat next to her and her brow crinkled. "What?"

"It wasn't a problem with the equipment," Joe said as he pulled his phone out and pulled up Gray's message and handed it to her.

It only took a moment for her to skim the message and then she held the phone out to him. The look on her face wasn't readable to Joe. "And you didn't tell me _before_ you went down?"

Now Joe didn't need to read her expression. Her tone indicated that she wasn't pleased with that decision. "I figured it had to do with your attack and I wanted to get the information from him and then tell it to you."

Vanessa frowned. "He could have come up here."

Joe shook his head. "You know he wouldn't."

"And you just danced to his tune?"

Now Joe was starting to get irritated. "I didn't '_dance to his tune_,' I went to get information about the _people _who did this to you." Joe's voice raised a little and he was angry at himself for doing so.

Vanessa pushed up from the loveseat and stood in front of Joe with her hands on her hips. "And just why couldn't I have been there when he gave you this information?"

And just as Joe was about to retort, he realized she was right and he did a one-eighty on his next words. "You're right. I should have told you."

The negative energy that had been present in Vanessa's tone and stance seemed to ebb. Her arms dropped from her hips. "Yes, you should have," she said but there was no heat in her voice. "Next time?"

Joe nodded, "Next time I'll tell you."

She nodded and sat down. "What did he have to say?"

Joe picked the basket of dirty clothes off the cushion and sat them on the floor and then he seated himself beside her. He had overcome one hurdle and now he had another and he wasn't sure it was going to go as smoothly. "Gray told me that the information that ORT and the media has is false. They were able to follow the blood trail left by the person you shot."

"That's great news!" Vanessa sat up on the edge of the seat in her excitement.

"They also know that the pair are a part of the Assassins."

Vanessa frowned and sat back, "Not all that surprising."

Joe nodded. "They've narrowed down their location and will be sending in a team to do final surveillance and then hopefully capture the pair or take them down." Joe paused only for a moment and then added, "And I'm going to be on the team."

Silence.

Vanessa's fist shot out and hit him in the arm causing Joe to flinch backwards. "What's that for?"

"_That's _the _real _reason you didn't want me to go meet with you and Gray. _You knew_ that he was going to ask something like that and you knew I wouldn't like it!" She shook her head in a negative fashion. "Agent Gray and his 'if you wanted nice, Ms. Bender, you should have joined the FBI' self." She pointed a finger at Joe. "Tell him no."

Joe's eyes narrowed. He knew she would be angry and he knew she'd remember the comments made to her by Gray almost a year ago. But he hadn't expected this. Joe kept his tone calm. "Whether you believe me or not, that was not the reason that I went to meet with Gray. Honestly, I didn't think he'd tell me everything with you there. Remember there was no reason to think that they even had a clue as to where the Assassins were." Joe stood up and stepped away from the loveseat. "And this isn't an issue of whether you 'like' it or not. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to join the team but it was my one shot!" Joe pointed to his chest. "I asked him to give me time to ask you but he didn't allow it. I want to be on that team. I NEED to be on that team." This time he shook his head in a negative fashion. "Forget it. If you don't understand then I guess no one will." He turned and left the room heavy with silence. He'd get his bag together and call Frank. Maybe Callie could come over or something.

He was carefully putting things into his duffel bag; his anger dissipated. Then he heard something that sounded like a sniff and turned to see Vanessa in the doorway to their bedroom.

Vanessa rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Joe."

His arms enveloped her and he rested his head against hers. "No. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have agr-" He stopped as he felt her head shake in a negative fashion; he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I don't understand…."

Vanessa tugged on his arm and together they pushed his duffel out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed. "I reacted." She sniffed. "I reacted to the thought of the Network using you and using what happened to me to get their hooks into you."

"Vane-"

"Wait." She gave him a watery smile. "I only thought about them. I didn't think about you. You are one of the strongest people I know and Agent Gray isn't going to change who you are." She smiled again. "Just because you are on the team doesn't mean that you will have to take a shot but if you do, I agree with you in that there are some shots that I'm willing to take." Her eyes closed briefly. "Those Assassins took a life and injured many more. When I shot at them, I didn't know if they were going to keep shooting and I had to stop it. So, when I shot… it wasn't to injure." She opened her eyes. "I know you'll bring them in if you can. In fact, I feel better knowing that you'll be there because you will try to do that. And I know you need to do that."

He didn't say anything but leaned over to kiss her softly. "I'm so glad I'm not leaving with you angry at me."

"When do you leave?" she asked huskily as she reached a hand under his shirt.

"Not until tomorrow," he said as he leaned over to push his duffel off the bed.

"Then let's see if make-up sex is as good as they say," she laughed as she pulled him down on the bed.

.**********.

_Awhile later… ;-D _

Vanessa ran her fingers lightly over Joe's bare chest; her head rested on his shoulder. "So, when and how are you going to tell Frank?"

Joe laughed. "We just had mind-blowing sex and you bring up Frank?" He laughed again. "Move over Aunt Gertrude. Frank puts just as big of a damper on the mood."

Vanessa lightly slapped his chest and pushed herself up slightly so she could look into his eyes. Her laughter blended with his but her words were serious. "You said you're leaving tomorrow and I know you aren't going to leave without telling him something. So when and what?"

Joe looked away from her eyes to the flower print that Vanessa had hung on the wall at the end of the bed. "I'm not supposed to tell him much." He shrugged slightly, "Not that I have a lot to tell." His gaze returned to his wife. "I don't want to meet him here in case things are tense." Seeing her frown, he quickly added, "Not that I'm expecting things to be difficult but his initial reaction might not be much different than yours."

Vanessa nodded and then laid her head back on his shoulder, her fingers making small circular patterns on his chest.

"The biggest problem Frank will have with it is that he can't go with me. He's always felt like he had to be there to protect me and with all the things that have happened to me, he feels even more protective." Joe drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Separate missions are something we both still have to get used to." His arm tightened around Vanessa's shoulder and then he rolled toward her. "But enough talking about Frank," he said with a smile.

.**********.

_Later that evening…_

Frank slid into the booth across from Joe at a hamburger joint across from campus. "So, what is it that you wouldn't tell me on the phone and didn't want to say in front of Vanessa."

Joe pushed the soda in front of him over to the side. "I'm not hiding anything from Vanessa. She knows what I'm going to tell you."

Frank's head angled to the side thoughtfully. "Then why not meet there?"

Joe was quiet for a moment and then answered honestly. "I'm not sure you're going to be happy with what I'm going to tell you and I didn't want Vanessa to have to deal with any tension between us." Joe watched his brother carefully.

Frank's brows drew together as he said, "Then I think you need to share whatever it is."

"I'm going to be leaving town for a short time. Hopefully, just a week or two. I just wanted you and Callie to check in on Vanessa for me. She's getting around fine, but groceries or anything heavy or awkward would be difficult for her to get in the apartment."

Frank leaned back in the booth. "Why?"

Joe didn't feign ignorance. He knew exactly what Frank was asking because Frank knew that it would take something big for him to leave Vanessa alone while she was recovering. "I'm going a mission but it's not with ORT." He could feel Frank's eyes boring into him from across the booth.

"It has to do with the Anson incident."

Joe was quiet.

"And if it's not ORT…." Frank's voice trailed off for just a moment before saying, "Network."

"I'm not allowed to talk about specifics. I'll be going on a short-term mission and I'd like for you and Callie to check in on Vanessa for me."

Frank leaned forward on the table. "You're comfortable with everything that might happen on this mission?"

Joe drew a deep breath and let it out. "I am." And then he leaned forward a little himself. "The main goal does not concern my rifle," he said quietly.

Frank nodded, seeming somewhat appeased with that answer. "Of course, we'll check in on Vanessa. Will you be in contact?"

Joe shook his head no. "Not until after the mission."

Frank nodded again as pieces of the puzzle were falling in place for him. "And I can't go." It was a statement.

"No."

Frank's eyes narrowed and he spoke seriously to his brother. "Your rifle might not be part the primary goal but I'm thinking now that it is an option."

Joe was silent.

Frank shook his head and leaned back. "You're not a kid anymore and I can't keep thinking of you that way. You make your choices and I know that you take this seriously because it means that you have to leave Vanessa. So I'm just saying come back and come back in one piece."

Joe smiled. "That is always my number one goal."

Frank smiled but Joe saw that it didn't quite reach his eyes. _Frank might want to stop thinking about me as his kid brother, but he's not there. Not yet._ Joe grabbed his soda and said, "Might as well get something to eat while we're here. My treat."

"It's fast food, Joe." Frank's smile was big this time as he stood to join Joe.

"But still, it's my treat." He elbowed Frank in the side. "They have a great $5 burger combo box."

Frank burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows."

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) Jilsen mentioned in her review that she doesn't have a lot of knowledge about The Network and Assassins and I realized my own great error again for posting about my own lack of knowledge. I read about a dozen Casefiles but that was decades ago... literally. LOL And not all of them were Network related. I remember Charity and Gray and the Assassin name from the first book but really don't have a lot of details to go off of. And literally, that's why I created ORT - my own version of the Network since I didn't really know the Network. LOL And now I have both. So the Assassins and Network in my stories don't have a lot of substance from the books but are probably colored by other fan fiction I have read. So just keep that in mind.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Next day._

Joe sat quietly in the front of the black Chevy Tahoe and looked at the buildings as they moved past. The Network agent who had picked him up was equally quiet. She said her name was Jill and that's about all she said. When Joe had asked questions, the woman had replied with monosyllables or silence. The most she had said was, "We'll be there in an hour." When Joe had asked if that was where he'd be debriefed or where he'd be doing surveillance, the agent had been stubbornly silent.

Joe drummed his fingers on his leg as he glanced at his phone for what seemed like the fiftieth time. They had been driving for almost an hour so they had to be almost there.

"The parking garage is attached to our office building. Just follow me when we get out," Jill said while her eyes were still locked on the road.

"Thank heaven," Joe said quietly to himself as he looked ahead for a possible building candidate. There were actually several and it was no surprise when she pulled into a business looking complex that was about five stories high with a small attached garage. When Jill just swiped a badge to get in, Joe raised an eyebrow.

Sensing his curiosity, Jill said, "There're cameras all over as well as sensors. We'd know if someone was in the garage that shouldn't be. The access to the main building has more security as well."

Joe nodded and looked around the parking area and spotted several cameras at a quick glance, glad to know that this part of the facility was being monitored. Parking garages didn't hold the best memories for him but they were pretty unavoidable around the larger cities. When Jill pulled into a park, Joe was glad to put his duffle strap on his shoulder and follow her to his destination.

.**********.

Joe sat in the black vinyl office chair rotating it back and forth slightly. It was either that or bounce his knee and he was trying to break that nervous habit but he wondered if this replacement was any better. He stopped his turn and stared at the door. He'd been waiting… he glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes and counting," Joe said quietly. He had expected to meet with someone upon arrival, but it seemed that wasn't to be. He couldn't help but wonder if they were playing some mental game with him or if there had been some delay for the agent that was supposed to brief him on the assignment.

The sound of the door opening had Joe standing in just a moment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Joe," Agent Gray said closing the door softly behind him.

Joe looked questioningly at the door. "I thought I was going to meet one of the other agents on the assignment."

Gray gestured for Joe to be seated and then seated himself. "You will shortly. I'm going to go over a few of the mission specifics and facts. Kistner will be in to go over the set-up they have in place at the apartment complex."

Joe pulled his chair up to the table and took the tablet proffered to him by Gray. "So, the suspects are at an apartment here in the city?"

"Where else could an injured Assassin team so easily blend in? They couldn't go to the suburbs." Gray nodded toward the table. "You can see that the building is located just a few blocks from the site of the attack at Garvin."

Joe looked at the location of the high-rise apartment complex and then scrolled through the layout of the apartment options. "Looks to be a no-frills kind of place."

"There's a lot of turn-over but even with no-frills, the location means they can charge above the average."

Joe looked at the surrounding area and noted the subway exit nearby as well as several bus stops. "Tell me how you determined this location."

"This actually is actually one of three locations we're monitoring." At Joe's quick glance up, he added, "But this one shows the most promise as the likely location."

"How come you haven't just gone in and checked every room?"

"The government frowns upon such things. All three locations had security camera outages after the Garvin incident and the timing of the outages was at the time that the shooters would have been able to make it back to the buildings in question. If we emptied one to check they would have known at the other buildings and found a way to escape. And you can imagine the issues that would arise if we caused an alarm in three buildings at the same time in that area of the city."

Joe nodded. It would have been mayhem. Having enough agents to monitor would have also been difficult and the press coverage would have brought scrutiny to a very private agency. None of those things would be good and capturing the assailants would not have been guaranteed. "So, what's the plan?" Joe looked back to the layout of the complex.

"We tapped into the security feed at all three buildings to monitor who is coming and going from the rooms and also looked at the information of who is renting each of the apartments. This is most likely a safe house for agents to go in situations such as these. A bolt hole you might say. We've checked to see who pays in person and who has an automated draft." Gray leaned back in his chair. "Unoccupied rooms have been checked and cleared. Apartments with children, the elderly, or large numbers have also been cleared. Checks have been run all other renters and renters who have not been seen leaving or entering the apartment since the incident are the ones we are watching. We are in the final stages and Agent Kistner will provide the details there." Gray looked at his watch. "He should arrive any minute now."

Joe nodded once again and returned his attention to the tablet. "How many apartments are we looking at?"

"In your building, three."

Looking up in surprise, Joe said, "I'm surprised it's so small."

"It's been several weeks since the incident. The wound should be mostly healed as no dead bodies have been reported in any of the buildings. We estimate that the emergency stores that would have stocked the apartment might be running low and with no coverage indicating that there is a search in the area, we expect them to leave soon. The influx of tourists for the New Year's celebration will provide cover and slow down any attempt to follow them."

"But the influx will also slow them down."

"We expect that they will have Assassins stationed along their escape route to cause disturbances or hinder pursuit."

The door to the room opened and a man of average height and sandy brown hair entered the room.

Agent Gray waved the man over and said, "Agent Rob Kistner, this is Joe Hardy."

Joe stood and extended his hand which was quickly clasped by Kistner. The grip was firm and quickly released as Kistner took his seat.

"I heard the last part." Kistner looked toward Gray. "Are you ready for me to explain our role?"

Gray nodded.

Joe looked at Kistner and determined that the man was to the point and ready to get on with things. Whether he was like that all the time would only be learned over time.

"Agent Weston and I have an apartment on the same floor as one of the apartments that is rented but has not shown any movement during our surveillance. Our apartment is on the third floor. The other two apartments on the second and fifth floors have either camera surveillance or agents on the same floor. The second floor apartment has had movement but by a woman whose age doesn't match the renters age on the lease. The fifth floor has shown no movement. The same can be said about our apartment."

"Has anyone knocked on the doors and checked out who is in them?" Joe asked curiously.

Gray answered. "Yes. No one responds, including the woman who has been seen in the second floor apartment. No one answers the phone numbers listed on the leases either. With the way people change cell phones now, it's not considered a problem as long as the rent is paid each month and there're no complaints."

"So what are we going to do?" Joe looked back to Kistner.

"Today and tomorrow you're going to walk through the building. Check out the stairwells, roof access, and elevators. Notice what lighting is working, what railings are loose, that sort of thing. Then Thursday, the fire alarm will be triggered between 10:00 and 11:00 a.m. People going to work will be gone and traffic outside the building won't be rush hour or lunchtime."

"I thought I'd be gone at least week but you're looking at doing this in two days?" Joe asked as he turned a concerned face to Gray.

Gray inclined his head in acknowledgement as he answered. "It was best that anyone checking on you not know that your absence would be so short. In addition, it is possible that the Assassins may slip through our fingers in which case, your stay will be longer. We can't chance waiting until after New Year's as that night will be a logistics nightmare to chase anyone if they decide to flee that evening."

Joe nodded his understanding. "What will we be doing when that alarm goes off?"

Gray answered. "Network agents will be outside monitoring those leaving the building through the stairwells. We'll have access to the camera feeds for the halls and the stairwells and we'll have boots on the ground."

"We'll be monitoring the camera feed in our room for our hall," Kistner added.

Kistner then launched into the different scenarios of if one person came out or two. What happens if two come out and go in different directions. Joe's mind was trying to keep track of it, but the one thing that was definite was, that he was back-up. In every scenario, he either backed up Kistner or Weston or he waited for other agents to arrive. Joe was processing all of this when Kistner suddenly switched the conversation.

"Joe, are you ready to handle it if we discover that one of the Assassins we're after is one of the people who tortured you?"

Joe froze for a moment. He had considered this and it was difficult. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I'll react. I know how I want to react. I want to bring them in. Will I freeze? I don't think so. I won't let you down." Joe was earnest. If Kistner didn't believe him then he could get Gray to pull him and he desperately wanted to something to get back at the Assassins who hurt him and his whole family.

Kistner stared into his eyes and whatever he saw must have been all right because he said, "I have a feeling you won't." He then nodded to Gray.

"Well, that's it. You'll head out with Kistner to meet up with Agent Weston at the complex. I won't see either of you again until after we check the building." He stood up and the others stood with him, pushing back their chairs. "Best of luck, gentleman."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows."

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) Please see note in chapter 2 about ORT and the Network. I just don't want to list that every time. :)

Also, I had a review (that I deleted) that told me that Frank and Joe were 1 year apart and not 2. LOL Please take the time to read my "Rating/Setting" to see how the boys age. No one stays exactly a year apart all the time when you have a series that spans years. :) Some stories the boys are just one year apart and some they are two. From some date in December through the middle of March Frank is always 2 years older. When Joe has his March birthday, it drops to a 1 year difference. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kistner was quiet all the way to the garage. Joe tossed his bag into the backseat of small nondescript sedan and climbed into the front seat.

"We sleep in shifts so there's always someone watching the security feed and monitoring the motion sensors in the hall. It'll be nice having someone else to keep an eye on things." He paused. "I've read your file."

Joe turned a curious glance to the older man whose gaze was focused on the road in front of him. "I don't know anything about you."

"I'm forty-five, single, got my bachelor's degree from NYU in criminal justice. Was with the police department for ten years before I was recruited by the Network. I specialize in surveillance and capture." Kistner's gaze was still on the road. "Any questions?"

"Favorite movie?"

Kistner laughed. Joe was glad as he didn't know if his attempt at humor would be appreciated.

"Star Wars. Episode IV."

"A New Hope. Classic," Joe responded and he saw Kistner smile. "I don't really have any other questions at the moment. I'm sure more will pop up over the next day." Joe turned his gaze to watch the people passing by on the street and his thoughts went to the information that Kistner had read about him. "I'm more than that file. Any questions for me?"

Silence stretched for a while. It seemed like a long time but it was under a minute.

"I've never had a personal traumatic experience quite like you. And you've had several. How do you think you've changed?" Kistner laughed. "I know that's a huge question that maybe you can't just pop up with an answer on a car ride."

"No," Joe said, "I actually have an answer for that because it's something I've thought about." He took a breath. "Before my experience with Dominic Laird, I was a regular teen leading a nice life with a good family. The life and family part haven't changed. But I'm not a regular teen and my expectations for my future have changed." Joe waited a moment as Kistner made a lane change in heavy traffic. "I expected college and joining my brother and father as being a detective. Now, here I am going to college but working with two highly covert government agencies." He turned his gaze to Kistner's profile. "Before Laird, I never thought about killing a person. But I'm not even twenty and I've killed two men and I'm not in the military."

"Do you regret it?"

He knew what Kistner was asking about. "No."

"Fair enough."

The answer was enough.

"Has Weston read my file?"

"No. He's been briefed on your experience in the field only. Though a Google search of your name will give him a lot of information and I'm sure he's done that. He's a techie."

"Understandable. So he's primarily surveillance and tech?"

Kistner laughed. "I wouldn't say 'primarily' but he's tech savvy and I'm happy to let him handle that aspect of the mission whenever we're paired but he's surveillance and capture same as me. As for his personality, I'll let you be the judge of that."

Joe wasn't sure what to make of that but he supposed it wouldn't be long before he would meet Weston. He frowned for a moment. He didn't even know Weston's first name. "What's Weston's first name?"

Kistner laughed again. "Weston is his first name. His last name is Bezuidenhout and don't ask me to spell it." He laughed again.

"Well, I can see why you call him Weston." As for his personality, he'd soon find out.

.**********.

_Lunchtime that same day…_

Frank rang the doorbell and waited, shoving his hands in his pockets as he hadn't put on any gloves. But his wait wasn't long.

The door opened in just a few moments and Callie was smiling and beckoning him inside from the other side of the door.

After stepping inside quickly, Frank began removing his coat as Callie closed and locked the door. Being familiar with Mrs. Shaw's home, he moved to the entry closet and hung up his coat while Callie walked into the living room and seated herself on the couch leaving plenty of room for him to join her.

As Frank seated himself beside her, she said. "I'm still surprised you wanted to come over here for lunch instead of going to your mom's where there are a lot more leftovers than here."

Frank smiled and said, "But here we're alone." He leaned over and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. She leaned into him and her arms went around his neck.

Callie was breathless as she pulled away and put some distance between them. "Good try, Frank," she laughed.

Frank put on an innocent look that made Callie laugh all the more.

"Really, that puppy dog look doesn't work for you like it does for Joe," she laughed some more and put a hand to his chest as he tried to lean in for another kiss. "Uhn Ahh. Not until I get an answer. We had plans to go to your parents. What gives?"

He was going to tell Callie anyway as he wanted her to check on Vanessa as well. He had just thought to put it off for a little bit longer. After all, he hadn't really come to terms with how he felt about what Joe was doing and he could tell Callie even less. But she was a smart girl and would figure some out on her own and he wasn't sure how she would feel either.

"Frank?" Callie asked in a curious tone.

"I told mom that you needed my help with the modem and router because your bandwidth level wasn't optimized."

Callie stared at him a moment and then burst out laughing. "And then her eyes glazed over?"

"Probably but I'm not sure as I was on the phone."

Callie chuckled. "And she didn't ask any more questions did she."

"Nope."

"Mission accomplished. But since I am not currently experiencing a bandwidth problem, why are you avoiding your mom? It's not like you to make up a story like that."

"Joe is on a solo mission and I didn't want her asking me about it."

Frowning, Callie asked, "Joe left Vanessa right after Christmas? While she's still recovering from a knife wound?" She leaned forward. "What kind of mission would make him do that? I can't imagine anyth-" She broke off mid-word and looked intently at Frank.

It felt like she was looking into his soul. "I can't tell you anything. I don't know much myself. Not even where he is. I can tell you that he'd like for us to look in on Vanessa while he's gone and it's not supposed to be more than a week. Two at the most."

Callie was silent and he knew she was working this out.

"Do you know how Vanessa feels about this?"

"She supported him going."

More silence and then, "It's either related to the people who injured Vanessa or to the Assassins who abducted Joe."

Frank was silent now.

Callie nodded and leaned back, a thoughtful look on her face.

Frank gave her a minute and then said, "I did want to avoid mom but I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you over the break."

Callie remained quiet and thoughtful looking.

Frank looked to the kitchen. "Can I help you fix lunch?"

Her eyes turned back to Frank. "You don't know where he is?"

"No."

"Does Vanessa?"

"No."

Frank was surprised when Callie stood up from the couch and moved toward the kitchen. "You can get the salad fixings out of the fridge. I'll heat up the turkey casserole mom made from the Christmas leftovers."

"Sounds great," Frank said even though he was unsure if Callie was truly through with their previous conversation. But he was pleased when they fixed lunch together and sat at the kitchen table together. He had just put a mouthful of casserole in his mouth when Callie returned to the previous conversation unexpectedly.

"I'm not sure I'd be good with you doing that on a regular basis, Frank."

Frank swallowed the mouthful though it felt like it was sticking in his throat. But before he voiced anything she continued.

"I'm not saying that I can't handle you going off on a secret mission. I did that when you went off for two summers. I didn't know where you were but I knew that Joe and Mr. Hardy did. But this is different. You and Joe's _wife_ don't even know where he is and you are both agents." She shook her head as she tried to figure things out.

"The agency knows where Joe is and they are making sure he's okay." Callie didn't know that it wasn't the agency that Joe and Frank normally worked for.

Callie put a forkful of casserole in her mouth and chewed as she stared at her plate. When she looked back up, she said, "If you were asked to go off and look for Joe's abductors or the people who hurt Vanessa, I'd support it. I'd understand that I might not be able to have all the details."

Something loosened in Frank's chest. He hadn't realized that he had tensed but he had. This conversation had turned into something very important. Something they had to resolve and agree upon if they were to have the life together that he wanted. She had to accept his work or he'd have to change something. One or the other.

"But," he prompted because he felt there was one waiting. One charged with dangerous potential.

"But, we've never really talked about what each of us would do after college. I mean, I just decided to go into accounting and with that line of work, I doubt I'll have to handle anything life threatening." She tilted her head. "Just what do you want to do with this agency?"

Frank put down the fork, just realizing it was in his hand. The meal had lost the appeal that it had and he pushed the plate forward on the table and rested his arms on the table. "You know I'm getting a minor in digital forensics and the agency is giving me further training. They are also training me with self-defense, firearms, surveillance, and other things."

"To be a spy."

"Not in the James Bond sense." Frank paused. Just how could he define what he did? "You remember that old tv series you liked to watch on Netflix? _Alias_?"

Callie eyes grew wide, "You mean you're like Sydney Bristow?"

Frank laughed. "No, not at all. More like her CIA handler… what was his name?"

"Michael Vaughan," Callie said with a sigh. "His watched stopped when he met Sydney." Callie's focus returned to Frank. "But there was still a lot of danger. Is that what you're telling me?"

Frank drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I want to work for the government for a few years and then go into partnership with Dad, Sam, and hopefully, Joe. And I don't want to scare you, but some of the things I've done with detective work were as dangerous or more so than what I'm doing now. Danger just crops up in the line of work I'm interested in. But I'm not looking for danger and will try to avoid it."

Callie leaned back in her seat and stared long and hard at her boyfriend. "I can live with that."

Frank let out a loud breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

Callie laughed and pulled her plate back toward her. She moved a few things around on the plate the fork and then looked back at Frank who was still looking at her. "I guess I just needed to hear it. I needed it out on the table."

"You've been thinking about this for a while then?"

Callie smiled as she looked back at her plate. "Since Joe and Iola broke up."

"But you've never-" Frank stopped as Callie reached across and took his hand with her free one.

"I never said anything about it because I can handle it." A chuckle escaped as she said, "I once told Joe that I DID check you for bumps, bruises, and cuts after you returned from missions but I knew that what you did was necessary." The smile stayed on her face. "I CAN handle it as long as you come back to me, Frank Hardy."

He returned her smile as he said, "Always." And with that word, he knew that his undercover work with ORT would end sooner rather than later. The future might hold some dangerous undercover work, but it would be for cases he chose and not ones he had to take because he was assigned. He wanted that glow in Callie's eyes to always be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows."

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) Please see note in chapter 2 about ORT and the Network. I just don't want to list that every time. :)

I was a little late posting the last chapter as Mondays were to be my posting day. I'm happy to say that the story is complete at 7 chapters. :) Of course, I'll probably do a little more tweaking but at least it's pretty much done. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kistner parked in a garage located near the apartment building. "This space must cost a pretty penny," Joe said as he looked at the high dollar vehicles in the spaces around their modestly priced (in comparison) vehicle.

Kistner hit the alarm and headed toward the elevator at the corner of the building, his voice sounding lost in the open space around them. "It does. The residents of our building all use public transport, taxis, or Uber. However, we need to have a vehicle at the ready but we'll be coming to the building from the same direction as the nearby subway stop so things won't see out of place."

The two men engaged in various small talk inside the elevator. You never know who might be listening.

.**********.

Joe's eyes took in everything as they entered the small lobby of the building and Kistner waved to the small office staff of the building as he headed for the elevator.

"Nice lady and the maintenance guy is decent too. They are the only staff on site and both live in the building on different floors," Kistner said as he pressed the number for floor 3.

There was no talk in the elevator and when they exited, Joe immediately began sweeping his eyes along the long hallway. He knew the unit that was under suspicion and saw no distinction between it and its neighbors. In fact, everything was rather non-descript. No artwork on the walls, no fancy light fixtures but plain recessed lights. The walls were a neutral tan and the flooring was the kind of carpet you see in many waiting rooms. Mottled in blues and browns it wouldn't show a lot of staining but there was wear beginning at the exit to the elevator and in front of several rooms. Joe followed a step behind Kistner and continued his look at the emptiness until he heard the door open and then he turned and followed Kistner in.

Joe closed the door behind him but kept his duffel on his shoulder as he scanned the room. It was just bare bones set up. Enough furniture to make it look like someone was living here full time but not enough to take a lot of effort. Couch, folding chairs, two twin mattresses and a kitchen table which was where all the surveillance equipment was sitting. Things had come a long way since the early spy movies. The equipment now consisted of three laptops each with multiple camera views on them. The young man seated at the table glanced up and nodded and then returned to his screen. Joe studied him for a moment. Weston wasn't much older than himself with dark brown, almost black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin was naturally bronzed and judging by his build, he was at least as tall and heavy as Joe. Joe looked at Kistner and raised an eyebrow.

Without a smile, Kistner simply said, "Weston takes his surveillance very seriously. He'll introduce himself when I switch off with him in…" he glanced at his watch, "thirty minutes."

Joe looked back to Weston and then to Kistner. "He won't say anything until then?"

A smile broke Kistner's face. "Nope. Not a word unless he sees something to report."

Joe looked back at Weston and then shrugged which reminded him that the duffel was still on his back. He saw two other bags so he put his with the other agents' and rolled his shoulders to stretch them out.

Kistner held out a set of keys with an NYU tag attached. "Go scout out the building and let yourself in when you're done." He looked to Weston. "Clear?"

"Clear." The voice was a rich baritone, not unlike Agent Johnson's from ORT. But Weston's eyes never left the screens in front of him.

"Make sure no one is walking behind you when you let yourself in. No need to get anyone interested in our place."

Joe nodded and left the room. He heard the lock click behind him. "Might as well start at the top," he told himself as he headed for the stairwell at the end of the hall opposite of the end with elevators.

.**********.

That evening, Joe sat at the table for his stint at watching the cameras. However, he could tell that Weston wasn't completely trusting him as he was in a position where he could still view the cameras. "Don't trust me?" Joe asked with his face still toward the screens.

"What?" Kistner asked. "What makes you ask that when we've brought you in?"

"Because I can see Weston in the reflection on the screen standing behind me." Joe paused. "If you can't trust me to watch the screens, how can you trust me as back-up?"

"He's right," Kistner said to Weston. "I know you like to-"

"Hey, I'm fine if he wants to watch along. Just not over my shoulder."

"No," Kistner said. "He's been watching those screens for hours and your mind gets numb. He needs a break whether he wants it or not." Kistner jerked his thumb toward one of the bedrooms. "Take your sleeping bag and head back there for a little down time."

Weston didn't say anything but just moved to follow his directions.

As he moved to stand in Joe's peripheral vision, Kistner said, "Don't take it personally, he did it to me too." He laughed, "Sometimes OCD isn't bad in an agent, but he does need a break or he'll lose his edge."

Joe nodded. He had been in similar situations and the blankness of the hallways and stairs was a little numbing. His trip around the complex had not yielded anything that the Network hadn't already found and except for the number and various smudges on the walls, each floor looked just like another. Tomorrow Weston would make a circuit of the building and if nothing happened, the alarm would be triggered the following day. Joe looked at the screens and decided that surveillance of this nature wasn't something he wanted to do a lot of. He was much more action oriented though that wasn't always good… or safe.

.**********.

Joe was dying. Or at the very least he felt like it after standing up from his latest stint at watching the screens for a couple of hours. He stretched and blinked rapidly feeling as if his brain had been numbed and his eyes felt like they had glue in them. Weston seemed almost eager to take the seat and begin his shift. Joe stared at the back of Weston's head for a moment, then shook his own and moved into the kitchen area to get a soda and a bag of chips.

"Kistner," Weston said without looking up from the screen.

Joe glanced to the door as he popped a chip in his mouth. Kistner entered and then locked the door. A small collection of papers and envelopes in his hand that he put in a growing stack on the counter.

"Amazing how much junk mail goes to an apartment that is just getting surveillance," Kistner said with a smile. Getting the mail was just an opportunity to check out the building and actually have a purpose.

"So what's going on with the mail at these apartments we're looking at?" Joe asked.

"Well, they haven't been picking up the mail here so either it's overflowing or they have it sent to a PO Box elsewhere," Kistner said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Joe stopped eating and just stared at Kistner. "And I take it that this has been checked out?"

"Right now we have several apartments that we are looking at in several buildings. Until we can narrow it down, the US Postal Service isn't something we want to get involved in. The Network isn't looking for law suits from private citizens over us checking into their mail. Banking records, tax records, school records… there are a lot of things we can check into but we've had our hand slapped before for postal."

"But-" Joe began only to be interrupted.

Kistner held up his hand. "And really, do you expect us to find something saying the PO Box was billed to Assassin, Inc?" Kistner laughed as Joe looked a little sheepish. "It was a fair question. Really, all they have to do is just let the mail pile up or send someone in every once in a while."

Joe just nodded. "So, what is the plan now?"

"Now we wait until 10:11am tomorrow. That's what came in from the Network."

Even Weston glanced up from the screens as he said, "Assignments?"

Kistner pulled out a bar stool and sat. "We are geared up and ready to go at 10:00am. Agents will be assigned to the roof and at the outdoor exits. Each team on the floors being watched will be ready to go." Kistner then reviewed the scenarios that he had gone over just a couple of days earlier at the Network office building.

"So, my role is to watch the monitors and be the agent who follows out anyone who exits with other tenants because I won't be visibly geared up, right?" His first reaction was the one he would have had when he was fifteen: anger. But he hadn't been that boy in years and his anger was tempered now with patience. Plus, he knew he was back-up going into this assignment and to actively complain now would make him appear childish at best.

Kistner looked slightly uncomfortable as he had to know that this wasn't the role that Joe really wanted. "You'll have Kevlar under your sweater or jacket and a tranq gun in your waistband." He tilted his head toward Weston. "Weston and I have trained scenarios like this before. We know what to expect from each other. It's not that we don't trust you or think you are capable, it's that we just know what to expect from each other." Kistner paused and Joe didn't fill the silence. "I'm sure you have similar experiences with your brother."

Joe nodded because he did indeed know what to expect from Frank in these situations. They were fully aware of each other's skills. Here, his skills were on paper without either Kistner or Weston having seen him in action. He completely understood the logic behind not placing their lives in an untrained (by Network standards) agent. "So what will I be doing besides walking out behind any tenant from a watched room?" Joe was a little irked when Kistner seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Just what did his Network file say about his temper?

"Gray wanted you to be a part of this because of your previous involvement with the Assassins and with your wife having been directly involved with at least one of the people we expect to apprehend. The level of involvement we planned for you on our end was always more of behind the scenes mentality."

"I can respect that," Joe responded even though he didn't like it. He wasn't going to go Rambo and charge out and ruin the work put in by Network agents… though it would truly annoy him to watch everything on the monitors.

Kistner nodded and continued, "Weston and I will be at the door ready to go when the alarm sounds. We are to wait five minutes or until the hallway clears. There are two tenants who should still be here at that time. Once they enter the fire exit, Weston and I will go. We knock and act like we're firefighters clearing the building and if there is no response, we use the lock tool and go in. We clear the rooms and apprehend anyone inside. You'll be able to see what is going on from the helmet cams."

Joe glanced at Weston who seemed completely into his screens again. There really wasn't anything he could change about the plan but he'd be ready in case he was needed. Kistner also briefed him about what he would do if an agent on another floor called for assistance, but once again, he was back-up. He popped a chip in his mouth and wondered how the alarm would go tomorrow.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**

I, belatedly, did some research about the use of tranquilizer guns for apprehension of criminals/suspects and found that they aren't used very much at all due to the difficulty in determining dosage and the amount of time they need to take effect. That being said, it was after I had already written most of my story. LOL However, I have seen MANY movies where they do use tranq guns, so please just suspend your disbelief for a few chapters. :) Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows." For the story order of the series, check my author page. :)

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) Please see note in chapter 2 about ORT and the Network. I just don't want to list that every time. :)

Sigh, either the same anonymous "Guest" reviewer has left another review with concerns about the boys' ages or there is more than one of you out there. So, *deep breath*, maybe this will help everyone who doesn't understand my ages. Here is the review I got this time: ":If Frank is 21, then Joe is 20 - or Frank is 20 and Joe is 19." For simplicity's sake on my part and just to do the math, we'll use the following:

Frank's DOB: 12/14/1998 Joe's DOB: 3/16/00

As of January 27th, 2020 this would be their ages:  
Frank: 21 years, 1 month, 13 days  
Joe: 19 years, 10 months, 11 days

But let's skip forward a couple of months to March 27th, 2020, which is AFTER Joe has his birthday:  
Frank: 21 years, 3 months, 13 days  
Joe: 20 years, 0 months, 11 days

So... December 14 -March 15 Frank is 2 years older. However, in almost 3 months exactly they will be 1 year apart. I hope this clarifies. And I just realized, that this would be their birthdates based on where I am in the story. So Joe was born approximately 1 year and 3 months after Frank and I don't think that's unrealistic.

Thanks as always for the reviews! I love them! Helps keep me writing. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Next day 10:10am_

Joe was feeling wired even though all he would be doing was watching the video feeds and monitoring the communication through his Bluetooth headset. It was literally moments before the fire alarm would sound and he could feel his heart pounding. He looked from the laptops to Kistner and Weston. Both appeared calm and cool. They were wearing what most people consider SWAT gear. A firearm was holstered on their legs but each had a tranq gun in hand. Since the guns only fire one dart at a time, each man had some back up cartridges though the time it would take to reload would be dangerous if the Assassins had firearms… and it was certain that an Assassin would.

Joe was dressed in running pants and hooded sweatshirt that had GIANTS emblazoned across the front. The tranq gun was in his waistband and extra cartridges were in the hand pouch of the sweatshirt. Underneath was a Kevlar vest. He was ready if he had to follow anyone out of the building.

He drew a deep breath and then over the comm a countdown began and ended with the fire alarm going off.

The laptops were turned so they could watch from the entryway. In just a few moments, the expected tenants on the hall made their way to the exit stairs pulling on jackets and hugging purses to their bodies.

Once the doors had closed behind the last person, Kistner reported, "Third clear. Two." Providing that everyone was in the stairwell and that there were two from the floor.

Joe could hear the other floors reporting in. The last thing before moving would be for the agents to report the stairwells were clear. While waiting for that, Kistner and Weston moved to the hall and stationed themselves on either side of the suspected door. They would be ready to go as soon as the stairwells were clear of innocent tenants.

"Go, I repeat, go," came the go ahead for the agents on each floor to move into the rooms.

Joe watched on the screens as Weston and Kistner banged on the door acting as firemen. There was no response; so they unlocked the door and entered with the guns at the ready.

Joe tensed, as he watched now from the camera feed on the helmets. The main room and kitchen were empty. A couch, loveseat, coffee table and tv being the main items in the room. After a quick sweep of the main room and half bath they moved into the back bedroom that had an attached bath. The bedroom had a lot more furniture in it; Kistner was moving to the bathroom when something went off in the bathroom billowing smoke.

Weston, who was in the doorway of the bedroom moved in to back up Kistner as he moved toward the partially closed bath door. Weston had only taken a couple of steps when there was a sound in the main room and he turned back.

Joe yelled into the comm but it was too late, Weston took two shots and went down. Joe was uncertain where he was shot but he saw the Assassin man as he moved from the couch which had contained a hidden compartment to the doorway. Kistner was already calling, "Man down! Man down!" as Joe ran for the door of the apartment.

He saw the suspect running down the hallway with a slight limp, letting Joe know that this was the man whom Vanessa had injured and who had injured her in return.

Instinct took over and Joe began an all-out sprint for the Assassin. The Assassin was no match at running compared to an all-conference tight end who prided himself on his speed. However, when the Assassin turned at the door to the exit with his weapon raised, there was nowhere for Joe to go or hide. Thankfully, Kistner had moved to the door of the suspected apartment and fired off his tranq weapon which bounced off the Kevlar the Assassin was wearing distracting the Assassin and kept him from firing.

The exit door opened into the stairwell and the Assassin was through; the door was just starting to close when Joe hit it at full speed. The Assassin turned with his weapon raised. Joe grabbed his arm and held it aloft as the Assassin squeezed off several shots. Agents could be heard making their way up and down the stairs to their location. Joe saw the Assassin's eye travel to look up and then he turned back to Joe and started speaking in what was probably his native tongue and Joe knew what that meant. The cyanide capsule would soon be broken and he wasn't letting that happen.

"Not this time, buddy!" Joe yelled as he freed his right hand and quickly pulled back and delivered a powerful right hook as the agent was still talking. The man's head snapped to the side and Joe saw a tooth fly out and he could only pray that the capsule went with it. The man stumbled and pulled Joe with him as he had grabbed the front of Joe's sweatshirt as the punch happened.

The Assassin was quick to realize that his preferred method of suicide had been denied him. Kistner came through the door and was moving to assist when the Assassin spun around, still holding tight to Joe and only belatedly did Joe realize what the man's intention was as the open steps leading down came speedily into view.

Everything went into a slow motion for Joe as he heard Kistner cry out and as he himself grabbed for the rail. He caught it! But the weight of the falling Assassin pulled at him and even as the Assassin lost his grip and fell away… so did Joe who took several off-balance and awkward painful backward lunges down the steps and partially backwards. As the time caught up, he realized that he would indeed make a painful landing at the bottom and he could only pray that he didn't break his neck.

Joe threw out his arm to protect his head but both arm and head made painful contact with a stair tread and that was the last thing that Joe knew.

.**********.

Frank knocked on the apartment door and then picked back up the bags of groceries he had placed on the floor. He smiled as the door opened and he saw Vanessa.

She opened the door wide and beckoned him. "Just put them all on the counter." She laughed as she closed the door saying, "Did you bring them all in one trip?"

The bottles in the bags clanked a little as he sat them on the counter as he also laughed. "I figured it's what Joe would do." He looked at her still smiling, "You can't tell me he doesn't."

"You're right," Vanessa said as she moved to the kitchen to start unpacking the bags. "When you do that grocery pick-up, they seem to want to pack each item in its own bag. Thanks for picking it up for me. Bringing it up would have been a little much or me."

Frank began pulling items out to help and soon realized he wasn't helping very much. On the fourth item he pulled out, instead of asking where it went he simply said, "I think I'll be more helpful just getting things out of the bags and letting you put them where you want them."

Vanessa laughed again, "No problem, that's what Joe usually does unless he's certain he knows where the item goes."

"Smart man."

"Yes, he is," Vanessa said softly as she put pop tarts in the cabinet.

Frank was certain that Joe would know where those went. "How has it been? With him being gone, I mean." The bags were emptied and he gathered them together, the sound crinkling and bringing memories of Joe's torture at the hands of RJ Couch to mind.

Vanessa continued to put items away as she responded. "Well, I definitely miss him. I know we haven't been married long, but… not being able to give him a call and just hear his voice…." She stopped putting things away and stared at the box of hot chocolate with marshmallows on the counter. She drew a deep breath and then picked up the box and put it away. "But he'll be home soon." It took her only a few moments more to put away the rest of the boxes and then she turned to Frank. "How about you? It can't be easy for you either."

"No, no it's not. I think if it had been ORT I'd be better with it."

Vanessa's brows drew together. "What do you mean? Don't you think the Network will take care of him?"

Frank shook his head and had a rueful smile. "Oh, they'll take care of him all right." Before she could ask further, he said, "While ORT has their own agenda and I don't deny that, I think that Johnson and Williams really care about us and when one of us is away, I feel like they are working in our best interests." He paused, "Right now, the only Network agents we know are from our one mission with them. And except for Ed Clary, I have to say I wasn't that impressed with their concern for us. Were you?" Frank had no doubt about her answer to that.

Vanessa snorted, crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "I doubt you need me to answer that." She tilted her head to the side. "What do you think about Gray?"

"He knows his job and gets it done. I don't think he needed Joe for this job; I think he wanted to give Joe the feel of a Network mission in order to tempt him to join with them. He probably knew that Joe wouldn't volunteer for anything he offered so he gave him something he couldn't resist."

Vanessa nodded. "I completely agree." She shook her head and dropped her arms and moved toward the loveseat with Frank following. "After he met with Gray, I accused Joe of dancing to Gray's tune." She sat down and Frank sat across from her.

"I bet that went over well," Frank said with a laugh.

"Like a lead balloon," she laughed. "But even though Joe did what Gray wanted by agreeing to go, I don't blame Joe and I apologized for my dancing statement."

Frank nodded as he agreed. He doubted he would have turned down an opportunity to strike back against the group that had caused Joe, and now Vanessa, pain.

"I am concerned that Joe may feel a closer bond with the Network after this mission if they are successful and if he founds a relationship with any of the other agents on the mission," Vanessa said bringing Frank out of his own ponderings.

Frank frowned and asked, "You think he would leave ORT? He said he didn't have any plans to do that."

Vanessa smiled at her frowning brother-in-law. "I'm not certain. Joe has always looked for a purpose to the trauma that he has gone through and if he feels that what he went through has prepared him to for a task, well…."

Frank finished, "Then he'll go wherever he feels he can help the most people."

Vanessa nodded but added, "But he does plan on leaving this type of work just I like do. Down the road, when we start our own family, he's not going to want to do this kind of thing and that's when he'll look to join up with your dad."

"You've talked about it?"

"Some. Have you and Callie?"

He smiled, "Actually, we just talked about it this week and both Callie and I are on a similar page to you and hopefully, Joe."

Vanessa looked over to the wall calendar. "Two weeks is a long time. I hope he comes back sooner."

_And in one piece_, Frank said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**isclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows." For the story order of the series, check my author page. :)

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) Please see note in chapter 2 about ORT and the Network. I just don't want to list that every time. :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The first thing Joe heard was someone shifting in what had to be an uncomfortable vinyl chair. It was a sound he was all too familiar with especially when he could tell he was propped up in a bed. His head was throbbing and he ached all over so it was easy to remember that he had taken a tumble down a flight of industrial grade stairs. "Did I break any of the steps?" he asked without opening his eyes.

The person in the uncomfortable chair stood, at least that is what he thought and he felt something move on the bed so he opened his eyes. Kistner was pressing the nurse call button and then he turned his eyes to Joe.

"Only the one you hit your head with," he said with a smile and added, "Thanks to you we have an alive Assassin to question."

"Just one?" Joe asked as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just the one in the stairwell. The other must have gone before we located the apartment."

Joe shifted in the bed and grimaced as he looked at the air cast on his right arm and glanced down to his right leg that was elevated. "Can you tell me the damage or do I have to wait for the doc?"

Kistner laughed. "The doc will be in soon, but I can give you the run down since I saw it happen and then have been with either you or Weston ever since."

Joe felt awful, he had completely forgotten about Weston and the shots fired. "Is he okay?" he asked in a rush as he pushed up on his good side in the bed.

Kistner wasn't smiling anymore but at least his news was good. "He took a flesh wound to his shooting arm and a bullet to his thigh. Thankfully, it missed the bone. They'll be releasing him today."

Joe fell back against the pillows. "So how about me? Will I be released today?"

"We'll see," said a man who walked into the room wearing the trappings of a doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Nichols, and I'll be writing up a recommendation soon. We couldn't make any plans when you were still unconscious."

"How long was I out?"

"Six hours. You have a mild concussion, a displaced fracture of your right ulna which was realigned-"

"That explains why it hurts so bad," Joe said looking at his arm which was extremely discolored through the clear air cast.

"Indeed, thankfully, it didn't break the skin but there is significant swelling so we are waiting on that to go down before putting on the plaster cast." The doctor paused and looked back to his tablet and continued, "Bruised ribs all around, and a sprained right knee-"

Joe butted in again. "Is it bad? Can I use crutches?" Joe was thinking about his return to Vanessa and him in a wheelchair wasn't going to go over well.

The doctor shook his head, obviously he'd had to deal with similar patients. "I'm afraid that you'll have to use a wheelchair for any movement other than from your bed or couch to the bathroom. And that's only if it's close. Your sprain and break are on the same side which makes it impossible for you to use a cane and crutches can't be used with your arm." He could see the crestfallen expression on his patient. "But really your situation could be so much worse considering that flight of stairs."

Joe looked to Kistner.

"He's a Network sawbones," he said with a smile. "Patched me up on more than one occasion."

The doctor laughed, "I certainly have and I'm glad to see that you didn't come back with any this time."

Kistner was serious as he said, "I'd have much rather it had been me that Hardy or Weston."

The doctor nodded and then turned back to Joe. "I could release you today, but since this is a Network hospital and not one for the general population, I'm going to suggest you stay overnight. You aren't going to be doing much for the rest of the day as it is. I'm thinking you are already feeling tired if I judge those drooping eyes correctly. How about I get you some pain meds and you rest up; then can I release you tomorrow after you get your cast."

Joe had to agree. Now that the adrenaline rush of finding out he was okay was over, he was starting to feel exhaustion creep over his body even with his headache. If he went home now, Vanessa would just worry over him. Why not let the Network nurses do that instead? Joe closed his eyes. "Deal." He could hear Kistner and the doctor talking but he was good with the plan and rest sounded really good to his aching head.

.**********.

_Next day, afternoon – New Year's Eve_

Joe turned off the Christmas movie he was watching as Kistner came into his room.

Kistner looked at the screen that had gone black and said, "I should have known you'd be a _Home Alone_ fan."

Smiling, Joe said, "Yeah, I've always liked that one. Kinda reminds me of myself."

"But not your family."

Joe laughed. "No way. Frank and I are really close and my mom would have never forget me." He laughed again imagining it. "Nope."

"Doc says he's releasing you in just a couple of hours." He held up Joe's duffel. "I brought you this so you can shave and wear clean stuff home."

"Thanks," Joe said as Kistner sat the duffel on the floor. He was then surprised as Agent Gray came into the room.

Gray closed the door as Kistner stepped further into the room moving up to stand near the head of Joe's bed while Gray stood closer to the foot. "Good afternoon, Agent Hardy."

"Good afternoon, sir."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been by before now but I was helping to get the former Assassin settled in his medical cell. He took a bit of a harder fall but is expected to recover. I really won't be able to share much more than that, I'm sorry."

"Understandable, sir."

"But what I wanted to tell you was that you have been assigned a Network code name for our reports."

"A code name?" Joe asked. "You guys use those?"

Kistner and Gray both laughed and then Kistner responded. "We don't call each other that except in unusual circumstances where we want to confirm an identity or something of that nature. But we don't like using names in reports and the only people who know your code name are people who were on a mission with you," he paused as he glanced at Gray, "or if they are in an overseeing position such as Agent Gray."

"So, do I get to pick it?" Joe asked, already beginning to wonder what he would choose.

"I'm afraid not," Gray said. "Agents on the mission with you and overseers choose."

Joe looked from Gray to Kistner and asked, "So, you, Kistner, and Weston?"

Kistner nodded.

Joe felt like this was taking an eternity but there was another question he needed to ask. "Why am I getting one when I'm not a Network agent?" He shifted in the bed and grimaced as waited for an answer.

"Well, I think you've earned your codename." Kistner laughed as Joe grimaced again. "But in all seriousness, you were 'on loan' from ORT when you did the Virginia mission, but you accepted this one before getting approval from ORT. This Network mission was your choice."

"I'm not joining the Network," Joe said, but his tone sounded uncertain even to his own ears. His time with Kistner and Weston had caused him to do some thinking. And then there was his success in capturing the Assassin alive and not just a dead body. Could he help stop the Assassins more with the Network than with ORT?

Kistner gave a dry laugh. "Sure, Joe." He was smiling though as he said, "You played such a big part in this mission that you have to be identified in some way or the report will miss the end of the story. But remember, this is Network only. No one outside the Network knows this." His smile faded. "Not even your wife and brother."

It was a codename. Joe didn't see any problem with keeping this small secret from his wife and brother. "Understood," he nodded.

"Nine."

Joe blinked at Kistner and then Gray. "Nine? Like the number?"

Gray nodded; Kistner started smiling again.

Joe sighed. "So what's the meaning?"

"The cat with nine lives. Nine." Kisnter pronounced. "You've eluded death quite a few times so we thought it fit. And, we figured you'd like that better than tomcat," he said with a laugh.

Joe scowled. "Why not 'hook' or 'Rocky' or 'snipe'?"

Gray gave a dry laugh. "The Assassins are killers but they're not stupid. Let's say that your codename somehow gets out. The Assassins will start trying to put together what agent goes with the name they have." He shrugged as he continued, "It's what we do. It's what they do and if word gets out about your right hook, don't you think they might be looking for someone who might be a fighter? Maybe a slugger?" His demeanor was serious as he added, "Don't you think that they know about that shot you took at Sacco?" His head shook in a negative fashion. "Codenames make sense to us but they shouldn't to the enemy."

Joe nodded. "Nine it is." Joe paused only for a second as he looked to Kistner. "What's yours and Weston's?"

Kistner laughed again. "Well, you're going to love this. Master."

"Master?" Joe was puzzled. "I can't make the connection."

"Ah, my young padawan, you will catch on."

Joe started laughing then grabbed his ribs as he scowled. "Master Kistner, you are strong in the force."

"On my first mission, there was a fellow agent who loved Star Wars as much as me and we made a lot of small talk."

"How about Weston?" Joe was trying to imagine what name they could give to the quiet soft-spoken techie. Joe knew there was more to the guy, but he was so quiet that he wasn't sure he knew enough about the guy to even hazard a guess at a possible codename.

"Vault."

Joe laughed again. "He is like a vault. Everything safe and secure and quiet there."

Joe looked to Gray. "Do you have a codename?"

"I do."

Joe stared at him and Gray stared back. Joe blinked and let out a sigh. "I suppose I have to do a mission with you to find out?"

Gray nodded. Joe wasn't sure he wanted to do any mission that involved Gray. His current level of missions was doing enough to injure himself. But maybe Gray did more of the behind the scenes kind of missions. Thinking about sitting there looking at the screens in the apartment, he knew he didn't want to do that kind of mission often.

Kistner smiled. "If you hear our codenames, you'll know we were involved. So, if you do end up doing some more work with the Network, you'll learn a few more names."

Joe didn't respond but sat thinking.

"I'll leave you now," Gray said as he moved to the door. "Thank you for your assistance, Joe. We literally couldn't have done this without you and been successful." Gray closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Kistner's previous joking manner once again gave way to the trained Network agent. "You're good, kid. One of the best I've worked with in a while and that includes agents who have been here for over a decade. Consider it."

"I will," Joe responded and realized that he was seriously going to do just that.

.**********.

_Later after Joe had showered and changed…_

Joe held a disposable phone in his hand as he sat in the chair that was not any more comfortable for him than it had been for Kistner. Kistner was in the hallway to give him some privacy as he called his wife and brother. And what could he tell them on the phone? _Coming home in a few hours. Will need to use the elevator because I'm in a wheelchair. Yeah, that's all going to go over well._ He sighed. At least when he was with them in person and not talking over the phone, he could tell them the smallest things. The mission was considered a success. And that's all he could tell them. This would be the hardest thing if he took more assignments with the Network.

He keyed in the numbers for Vanessa and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Joe."

"Joe?!"

The happiest in her voice made him smile. "Yeah, it's me. I finished up early and will be home tonight for supper. Miss me?"

Vanessa laughed, "Like you were gone a month! I'm so glad you'll be home soon!"

"I'll see you in a couple of hours and we can ring in the new year together tonight."

"I'm counting on it," Vanessa said enthusiastically. "We'll watch the ball drop together. Our first New Year's as a married couple."

Joe smiled at the warmth in her voice. "Love you and see you soon."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Joe disconnected and sat for just a moment before calling Frank.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Frank."

"Joe! Are you finished already?"

"Yes, we we're done and I'm coming home tonight."

"Well, I know Vanessa will be excited about that," Frank said. "No need for Callie and I to go over there now."

"You were going over there?"

"Yeah, didn't want her to be alone on New Year's." Frank's voice held no judgement. He knew that Vanessa and Joe both thought this was important enough for them to miss this holiday together if needed.

"That was really thoughtful of you, Frank. I hadn't even thought about it." Actually, Joe had only been thinking about the mission when he went to leave.

Frank laughed, "Well, actually, you should thank Callie as she is the one who thought of it."

Joe chuckled. "I will definitely thank her when I see her and um, Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you when I get close to the apartment so you can meet me there?"

Frank was quiet for a moment. "Sure, Joe. Anything in particular?"

"I'm fine. I just will need a little help getting in." Joe waited tensely as Frank was quiet again.

Then there was a sigh. "You sound fine, so I'm assuming you are all in one piece?"

Joe's tension broke. "Yeah, I am."

"Call me when you're ten minutes away and I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, Frank."

"No problem. But I have to ask, does Vanessa know?"

Joe squirmed a little in his chair. "No. I didn't want her worrying about it when it's not a big problem."

Frank laughed. "Well, your definition of 'big problem' and my definition don't always match up little brother."

Joe had to join him in the laughter. "I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"Sure thing. Bye, Joe."

"Bye." Joe disconnected and sat quietly. He definitely had a great brother. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out as he thought of Vanessa's reaction. He actually wanted Frank there for support as much as to help get his duffel in. Well, it was time to return home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. All typos are mine!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. F/21, J/19 Frank turned 21 at the end of the last story but no one really gets to have much of a birthday party in my stories! LOL Joe will get his birthday in March, but this story takes place at the end of December/beginning of January.

**Summary:** "Taken" series. Follows "Vows." Joe takes on a mission with the Network to locate the Assassins that caused Vanessa's injuries. Joe has noted that there are shots he's willing to take. Will he have to take one now or will there be another way? And what will Frank and Vanessa think of him when he returns?

**Author's Notes:** You really need to have some knowledge of my "Taken" series and definitely have read the last story, "Vows." For the story order of the series, check my author page. :)

I decided to go ahead and publish tonight.

Thanks to all who are reading those who reviewed! :) This chapter and epilogue bring this story to a close. The good news is, that I have started thinking on the next story a little bit and surprisingly have a tentative title in the works and for me the title is always a key! LOL So if you review this last chapter, I'll give you the tentative title and summary for the next story. ;-D

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Joe sat patiently in the SUV as Kistner got the wheelchair out of the back. He could see Frank making his way over to the handicapped parking area and the frown on his brother's face was evident even from a distance. Joe drew in a deep and painful breath and then released it as Kistner opened the door. Joe swung his injured leg around carefully and made sure to put all his weight on his good leg as he stood from the vehicle. Kistner helped provide him with some balance as he sat in the chair. By this time, Frank was standing next to the SUV as Kistner closed the door.

"Hey, Frank," Joe said with a smile.

Frank shook his head but managed a smile. "Well, I guess you're in one piece."

Joe was extremely thankful that the goose egg on his head was in his hair and not on his face as the arm and the bum leg where enough visual evidence to concern his wife and brother although he'd be telling them about his head… and ribs… and other bruises soon enough.

Kistner laughed. "He went down a flight of steps backward. Can't tell you much more than that other than his injuries. I can tell you that the mission was a success and your brother is the reason. So cut him a little slack if you can."

Joe was thankful that Kistner said what he did… except for the part about cutting him some slack. Joe looked to Frank and saw the calmness that he knew covered irritation and perhaps a little anger. "Frank." He waited for his brother to look at him. "I've told him how protective you are of me. He's just trying to make things easier on me." Joe saw his brother relax and he relaxed as well.

Frank looked back to Kistner and smiled though it was still a little strained. "Thanks for bringing him home. And it's not me that will need to cut him any slack." The smile became genuine. "You haven't met his wife." As Kistner laughed, Frank stuck out his hand, "I'm Frank."

Kistner shook it and only paused a moment before saying, "Rob. Rob Kisnter." Kistner looked around and saw a couple of the complex's security camera. "I know you're into digital forensics and could find out who I am quicker than I'd like to admit."

Frank just smiled and said, "Correct. And like I said, you haven't met his wife."

Kistner laughed.

Joe grimaced. "She's the reason Frank's here."

Kistner laughed. "With your brother and wife to take care of you, you're in good hands." He reached out his left hand to shake Joe's left. "Proud to have worked with you, kid. Take care." He released Joe's hand and nodded to Frank before moving around to the driver's side of the vehicle.

Frank moved around behind the wheelchair and grabbed Joe's duffel and slung it over his shoulder. "Was he with you?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy."

Frank pushed the automatic door button and pushed Joe through into the lobby. "He was impressed with you."

Joe shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Did they ask you to join?" Frank asked as he pushed the button for Joe and Vanessa's floor.

Joe couldn't see Frank's face as he was pushed into the open elevator. "Yeah, they did. I said no."

"Did you want to say yes?" Frank moved to the side so he could look at Joe. The elevator was notoriously slow so they had a few moments.

Joe hesitated and he knew that Frank took that for what it was. Looking his brother in the eye. "I'm considering it."

Frank held his gaze for a moment and then the elevator door opened. Frank shook his head and moved to the back of the chair and pushed Joe out and down the hall. "I know you won't make any rash judgements. Just be sure to include Vanessa."

Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes. "She's my wife, Frank. Of course I'll include her." Joe could hear his brother chuckling and took that as a good sign. Frank had placed the chair so that Joe could put his key in the door and unlock it. He pushed it open and called out, "Hey, baby, I'm home!"

Vanessa was already standing up at hearing the door and when she saw Joe in the wheelchair, she paled a little and moved toward him but Frank pushed him quickly over. Neither wanted Vanessa falling when she was recovering from her own injuries.

"I'm fine, really," Joe said. "Just a sprained knee and a broken arm."

"Just a sprained knee! Just a broken arm!" Vanessa's raised voice indicated that she considered them more than mere injuries.

Frank closed the door and came back over to sit on the couch. Vanessa was in a chair next to Joe's wheelchair and she was touching his face and looking for injuries. When she put her hand on the right side of his head to turn it, Joe winced outwardly and inwardly as she fingered the bump there.

"Joe?" Vanessa's tone was no longer upset, just concerned.

He reached up and took her hand and sighed. "Broken arm, sprained knee, mild concussion, bruised ribs and generally sore all over." After only a slight pause, he said, "I'm okay. Just banged up and the mission was a success."

Vanessa leaned back slightly and frowned. "I don't know how successful I'd call it if you came out of it like this."

Frank coughed softly and said, "The agent who brought him back said that Joe was the reason the mission was a success and I believe him." Frank then laughed and said, "I also believed him when he said that Joe fell down a flight of steps."

Vanessa took a deep breath and let it out as Joe watched apprehensively. "Well, you've been through worse, but I'd rather you not get banged up like this again. Football is bad enough."

And with those words, Joe's tension eased. He smiled and said, "I'm better back-pedaling on the field than on steps."

Vanessa smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Standing up quickly, Frank said, "I'll let myself out. I think that the two of you will be fine now."

Joe barely got out a thank you before the door closed. Laughing, he said, "I'd like he thought you were going to jump me right here with the speed that he left."

Vanessa laughed as well. "I doubt that you should engage in too much of that until you feel a little better."

Joe gave his beautiful wife a lingering look, "Oh, I think I'll be feeling better really soon."

Vanessa laughed and blushed as she said, "Won't be too soon for me." Then she leaned over and kissed him. "Maybe it was a good thing Frank left."

.**********.

_Later that evening…_

It was about fifteen minutes before the ball dropped and the New Year began. Vanessa and Joe sat snuggled up on the loveseat with his right leg elevated. Vanessa was snuggled in on his left side. She leaned over and grabbed the remote and turned the volume down as the Times Square festivities played on.

Joe looked to her and asked, "What's up?"

Vanessa looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I know you've told me all you can about the mission. I understand that. But…" She looked up into his eyes. "Tell what you feel about having done this mission with the Network."

Joe could have played dumb. He'd done it before but he was serious when he told Frank he'd include Vanessa on any of his decisions. He had just planned on waiting a bit until he had more of a sense of what he really wanted. But maybe this was best, maybe she could help him sort out what was going on in his head.

"I hated the surveillance aspect. I can't do that long term. I'm just a mover I guess and too much sitting isn't my thing." She waited quietly, not rushing him and he continued as he looked away, "But the action part. My adrenaline was pumping and senses where were on overdrive and I made good decisions." His eyes went back to hers. "What I was doing felt right. Helping bring in an Assassin felt right… and I was good at it." He laughed as he glanced down. "I know it was just one mission, but it felt like I was doing what I was meant to do." He looked back into her eyes.

"You don't feel the same way about ORT and what we do?" Vanessa wasn't accusing, her tone was curious.

Joe frowned slightly as he thought. "It's a different feeling. I felt great about what we did in Michigan and most of the other assignments. I didn't feel great leading on that girl in Virginia."

"But we don't get involved with others on our missions now," Vanessa said.

"No, we don't. But the mission where we helped out the Zanes… except for the Network pushing my buttons, that's the kind of work I like. Not killing someone, though I did like that I was protecting people who needed it and couldn't protect themselves at the moment."

"What do you think will be different about working at the Network?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still in college. I want to graduate. It's something I'd have to ask them." He stopped stared directly in her eyes. "But only if you are okay with it. I can help people through ORT. It's not going to crush me if you say no."

.**********.

Vanessa stared into Joe's eyes. He was giving her veto power over this very important decision. She desperately wanted to say no. After all, he said he'd be okay if she did. But she wondered if he would always question the decision not to work for the Network if he didn't at least ask them questions about what he would be doing. Right now, they were basing everything on their previous mission in the mountains of Virginia and Joe's mission he just finished. She didn't think either of them really had the knowledge to make an informed decision.

"I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes." She took a breath and released it loudly. "I think you need to ask them the questions you have. Only after you have those answers can I tell you if I'm okay with this."

"I love you so much," Joe said as he leaned over to kiss her.

The muted screams of the New York celebration played on the screen as the glittering ball landed marking the start of a new year. Only time will tell what it will bring.

**Epilogue**

Arthur Gray pulled the collar of his drab London Fog overcoat up over his ears. He had donned an uncharacteristic toboggan as a nod to bitter chill in the New York air on New Year's Eve night. After all, even though One Times Square wasn't a large skyscraper compared to some, it still had the wind moving around. But to be honest, not wearing a hat would have drawn more attention than wearing one though the throngs of people really could care less about a middle-aged man in an overcoat with or without a hat. He glanced to the side at Rob Kistner who was bundled up like a Green Bay Packers' fan at home game in December. Literally, all you could see of the man was his eyes through the opening in his balaclava. Only their standing with the Network and a throughout pat-down and wanding had allowed them to remain so geared and be where they were. The ball had dropped and the crowd was roaring below.

"You couldn't have waited for January 2nd to talk to me?" Kistner asked. "I thought you had all the information you needed from our debriefing while Hardy was in the hospital."

Gray's eyes scanned the crowd. "I had all I needed to know about the mission. Joe Hardy was exceptional. His instincts spot on. He didn't hesitate to put his life on the line in order to complete the mission." He glanced at Kistner for a moment and then said, "An ORT agent managed to do what eight or more Network agents in the building were unable to."

Kistner grunted, "He was in the right place at the right time."

"And any other Network agent would have done what he did."

The deep breath that Kistner released made a large fog cloud in the chill air. "No. Not every agent but most."

Gray nodded and looked back over the crowd. "He's exceptional and he's just nineteen."

"I won't argue that."

Gray continued to look over the seething mass of people far below and down the streets. "What happened when you dropped him off. I take it that Frank was there."

"Yeah. He was and none too pleased that his brother was in a wheelchair with a broken arm."

Gray turned back to look at Kistner. "Did he say anything against Joe working with you or with the Network?"

"No. He just said that Joe's wife was the one that might not cut him much slack but it was said in a jesting manner."

Gray chuckled, which was surprising in itself. "Vanessa Bender Hardy." If Arthur Gray ever sighed, this was one of those rare moments. "Vanessa does not have a love for the Network and I'm afraid that she cares for me even less."

Kistner didn't comment, after all what could he say that wouldn't be offensive?

"After the Hardy brothers and Ms. Bender helped out the Network at Camp Perseverance, I made a comment to her that I doubt she has forgotten or forgiven."

This time, Kistner couldn't resist, "What was it, sir?"

"I told her if she wanted nice, she should have joined the FBI."

Kistner couldn't resist a laugh. "Accurate but not endearing." And then his tone turned more serious. "And now she's married to your exceptional nineteen-year-old rising star."

Gray nodded. "But if the brother didn't seem overly opposed and the wife most likely supported his taking this mission, we have hope that he may decide that his future path lies with us and not ORT."

"But even if he goes with ORT, he seems willing to be loaned out."

Gray nodded as he answered, "Yes." His gaze turned to the brightly lit ball. "We'll see what the new year holds."


End file.
